Stuck Together
by eden-avatar
Summary: What happens when all the popular, rich, mischievous and dangerous kids are put together in one room? And they are all the kids and teens from the Avatar show. Read and review please, thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to try something out. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you guys like it, please tell me so I could make more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do own this story, hehehe ;P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was almost the first day of school and the staff members and student councils didn't know what to do. This year was going to be very hard for them. This year they decided to put all the grades together to unite them, not just only for political issues. King Ozai has decided to put an end to the war and arguments between the fighting people and asked for peace which everyone gladly obliged to do. Not just only that too but they rebuild the whole school building to make it fit for all the kids that would be attending there. It was now going to be a school for every kid in the whole world probably. It was not easy for them to decide where the school was going to be but since then Earth kingdom was very big, they decided that it would be there. Also, they made almost every floor and room in the whole school to be made from earth on behalf of one particular student being blind.

The staff members and councils were waiting for everyone to attend there. Fire lord Ozai walked in and took a seat next to his brother, General Iroh. Soon after his arrival the Order of the White Lotus was there too. They were there for their wisdom and because they were one of the strongest and most powerful benders. One of the staff member cleared his throat before speaking as the room quieted down.

"As you guys all know, we are now having all the grades put together along with having all of every kid in different nations in the same class. But we have some problems about that." Councilman Wan Lo looked at Fire lord Ozai.

"One of the problems is that these kids have not ever seen each other or have been together or any sorts like that at all. If they are put in the same classroom some may be bullied or left out by the popular and rich kids. What do you think Principal Ozai?" Everyone turned their looks to the principal, waiting for the answers. He sighed as he looked over the paperworks about the students.

"President Hana, can you please give the paperworks about the kids please?" She nodded and gave him a packet of paper.

"I have been looking at this stack of paperwork for a while. These are the kids that I took interest in." The whole room raised an interested brow at him.

"They have high standards in their bending. Not just only that but I am sure that they are also confident about it too. So what I'm trying to say is that, I will be putting these kids together in one class regardless their positions or age and grade. I just have a feeling that they will be the bad apples of the bunch, not in a bad way but they will be causing trouble. Including my very own kids as well." They all gasped at what they just heard. They would have never thought that the Principal of all would putting his kids in a classroom along with some other bad kids. One councilman rose his hand in the air. Ozai noticed and nodded at him, telling him that he was able to speak.

"And who might these kids be?" As soon as he said those words everyone began to ask questions again and talk too. Ozai raised a hand in the air indicating that they should now quiet down.

"Since you guys want to know so much, I will tell you. But their parents do not know yet." Everyone nodded as they looked at him curiously as to why their parents were not informed of that before being put into the classroom.

"The reason why their parents were not informed, as you guys are probably wondering why, is because the might want to change them. If they change them out of the classroom, there may be chaos. I've read all the information about them and they seem to be very strong and intelligent. If they meet others, they can take advantage of them. Some of our kids in this very room, are not benders correct?" They nodded at him, getting what he probably means by now.

"Most of the kids in this classroom are rich and the have high positions. In fact, they may as well be some of your kids in here." They started to talk all at once again. This time when he rose his hand in the air no one noticed so he had to firebend in order to get their attention.

"Please, focus on what we are talking about. Not only your kids are in there but mines also, so please take note on that." They quieted down again as the Fire lord ran a hand in his hair, tired and frustrated.

"One of the reasons why my kids are in there is because of how they were raised. I know that I did not pay enough attention to my son Zuko, that caused him to be hurt and think that he was not my favorite, _but_ as a parent, you really don't have any favorites. I was a bit more harsher with him than I was with my own daughter but that was because I had wanted him to be strong, independent, and intelligent. For my daughter, I treated her a bit too nice I guess. She was a girl so I thought that it would be better to treat them differently but that has drove them apart from each other. My daughter was more spoiled too, but that is also because of her condition. No one notices much but it does happen a lot too. The same situation that was with my son and I, were like Azula and Ursa except she loved them both dearly the same. Zuko always had his mother by his side to protect him so Azula also thought that her mother loved him more." As Ozai said that his face turned into a sad smile. Iroh put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, receiving a sincere smile from him. Ozai turned back to them.

"So all in all, they both thought that one was loved more than the other. But in my daughter's condition, she was different from her brother, she had mental issues. That was one more reason why I had to be more careful with her. Not as a father's duty, but because I cared for her. Just like I care for Zuko." The room was silent as they learned about the Fire lord's family. They all knew that he never paid much attention to his son but they didn't know _why_ he never did. Now that they knew a little bit more about his family, they had more respect for him.

"That is why they must be in that room. It's for their own good, just like the other kids that has their own family issues." They now looked at him curious again.

"As I went through the names of the students and their backgrounds, I noticed that one of them were never known." King Bumi and the Order of the White Lotus only smiled at that, already knowing what he was going to be talking about.

"It was about the Bei Fongs. No one knows that they had a daughter let alone a child. Their daughter was born blind but she was and earthbender correct?" King Bumi nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, born blind but I knew of course, being the king and all I had to know. Every once a year we would get information about families but they wanted to keep their daughter safe from the world so I helped them by not ever saying that they had a kid at all." Some were curious about the story of the Bei Fongs. They were the richest family in the Earth kingdom but had no kids.

"Yes, and as I was going through her status and background, I saw that she has entered Earth Rumble VI and was champion many times." Some of them were shocked to hear about this. Wan Lo cleared his throat and spoke.

"But she is blind, she cannot earthbend being blind. Plus, she is from a royal family, why would they let their daughter do this, seeing as they wanted to protect her?" They all gave questioning glares to Ozai who simply looked at King Bumi. He took another sip of his tea and then set it down on the table motioning for Iroh to refill his cup which he gladly did.

"Ah, yes. Why would they? But that is not the point. The point is that she ran away." They were even more shocked to hear that she ran away.

"But how did she run away when she is blind?" Said councilman Cheng who was very interested in the story.

"She was an earthbender, her whole garden is made out of dirt giving her every chance to run away, or, rather, the door to the outside world that she has longed for was open so she ran away and found a cave and was taught earthbending by the true masters." They all pondered about this for a while before King Bumi said something else again.

"Which was not me." He said that as he had his cup of tea next to his mouth. Now they were all confused how he knew all about the Bei Fong girl but didn't teach her anything. Cheng thought about this before something hit him.

"Wait... if not you then... it... no way..." King Bumi only smiled as the others looked at the man in confusion.

"She was taught by Badgermoles, the _very_ first earthbenders." Iroh smiled as well when their mouths stood open and then closing it but never lost the interest that was held in their eyes.

"What... wait-but _how_?" Cheng was the only one who really was interested, being an earthbender himself.

"Well, they were both blind so it was probably not that hard. Heck, she even calls herself _T__he_ Greatest Earthbender In the _whole_ _world_." He chuckled to himself as he said those words.

"But I am the Greatest Earthbender of all _time_. Great difference there." He never lost his smile as they laughed at his little joke.

"But how did she sneak out then? And how come her parents don't know? And how'd she get home? And how did she get into Earth Rumble?" Cheng's question flew out of his mouth as soon he opened his mouth. Bumi chuckled at the interested earthbender.

"Well I don't know _that_ much about her but all I can tell you is that she _is_ one of the greatest earthbender. She listens to the earth before she strikes, something that a lot of earthbenders don't do anymore." Bumi shook his head at the end of his sentence.

"So, I'm guessing that the Order of the white Lotus knows about her?" They all nodded.

"But she is not the only one that has peaked our interest. There are others too." Iroh said that as the Order of the White Lotus nodded at his words.

"But how is she grouped in the classroom in the first place?" Councilman Sue said as he looked towards Ozai.

"It has to do with the way she is treated at home. Not just only that but she also fights out of home and school. It would be safe to put her in there. Most of the kids that I put in here all have family problems of some sort. Those are not the only ones, there are other too. Like the Water tribe siblings." As he said that last part Hakoda looked at him, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I have noticed that master Hakoda was busy overseas and that their mom was not always there for them. Katara, she seems to have more of a connection with her mother more than her father. Sokka. on the other hand, was more like his father. Although they are more closer to each other than my own kids, they still have family problems too." Hakoda knew that too so he nodded as Fire lord Ozai said them.

"That caused them to also be alone by themselves at home, making them independent on their own and having trust issues with each other and the world outside them." They all nodded at the understanding of his words.

"Because of that Katara was more motherly and Sokka was a bit more of the joking type. Also, Katara was a waterbender and Sokka doesn't bend but he is smart and he fights with his trusty 'ol boomerang. I believe that they are just as strong as the other ones that we just went through."

"Another one was the monk named Aang." Monk Gyatso understood clearly where he was going with this so he spoke for him instead.

"Aang's parents died when he was just only a baby so I took care of him. It was not easy as it looks. He was always very happy and caring but he never had the love of parents like other kids had even though I was there for him. It didn't make it any easier with him being the Avatar also." They all knew that the next Avatar would be an airbender but they just didn't know that he would be of someone they knew or someone that young.

"Yes, and that is also why he must be in there also." Monk Gyatso nodded at the understanding of that.

"I also want to point out that my daughter's friends had problems themselves."

"Mai and Ty Lee also went through troubles of their own. Ty Lee having six sisters that were identical to her making her run away from home, Mai never showing her true emotions because of her parents and has to care for her little brother Tom Tom. She cares for him even more than her own parents." They were amused to know that most kids that were in the groupings all had family problems of their own.

"Ty Lee was good at chi blocking making it hard for others to win her. Mai, on the other hand, knows how to throw knives, also something that could be hard to go against since she never misses a target." Non benders never sounded that dangerous to them until them when they learned what they were capable of.

"There is also the Freedom Fighters' whose parents were killed when they were young. They go by that name and say that they do the things they do for justice but that's not really true. They would hurt and rob other's, thinking that it was okay since they were all orphans." They were amused by the names they went by as.

"Their leader is named Jet and he is good fighting with swords. They're not benders but they have their own special talents." They quickly got finished with them and moved on to the next ones.

"The last one is a Kyoshi warrior whose name is Suki, and like the previous ones before, she doesn't bend." Kyoshi warriors weren't rare for them to hear but knowing that she is in the class made them nervous and curios about her.

"She is the leader and the uses swords and also a fan." Some of them sighed in relief to know that she wasn't that dangerous until Ozai began to speak again.

"She is the best one out of all of them and if ever was fighting her, you would be exhausted too." Some groaned as they heard this.

"They all sound dangerous somehow don't you think?" President Hana said that as they all looked at her then back to Ozai.

"That was one of the very many reasons why they were in there in the first place." After he finished that he got out of his chair and looked at the men sitting at the tables.

"Well, this concludes our meeting, yes?" He looked at Wan Lo.

"Y-yes sir. That is it." He said that as he got out of his chair and bow to the Fire lord, everyone doing it also after he did it before the Fire lord left out of the room.

"This was an interesting meeting don't you think?" King Bumi said that to the Order of the White Lotus as everyone else left the meeting roo.

"Yes, it is indeed." Iroh said that as he blew on his new cup of tea.

* * *

In the beginning of the school year, on the very first day, all the popular, rich, mischievous and dangerous kids were all put into a classroom.

Zuko, the moody and scary looking kid with the scar on his face who never let you get near to him, knows how to firebend but is learning how to use lightning from his uncle, and use his dueling swords and is dangerous to be near to since he could already kill you with his glare.

Azula, the demon princess who gets everything she wants and no one says no to her or denies what she says and she could kill you with lightning and fire but mostly lightning which hurts more than fire.

Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy who everyone likes but can be very stupid and mischievous but is very smart and has lots of tactics, good with his boomerang and his sword too, and is the only guy who has enough guts to stand up to you and would kill you if needed to.

Katara, the motherly type of girl who never gets into trouble but does so anyways because of her friends and her brother, knows how to heal too plus bloodbending but is scared to use it against others and it makes her feel sick and is dangerous when angered.

Aang, the happy, fun, loving, goofy kid who only wants peace and is the Avatar, knows how to go into Avatar state and could kill you while in it, knows how to go into the spirit world, bends all elements and could kill you.

Toph, the rich girl who doesn't act like it at all, doesn't listen to anyone, takes things head on, fights outside of school, looks like a boy and acts like it, considered the Greatest Earthbender in the whole school...and world, knows how to bend sand, invented metal bending, and is learning how to bend glass and is considered dangerous too.

Mai, the quiet girl who only cares about her nails and follows Azula but is very good with knives and could kill you with it.

Ty Lee, the pretty girl who's always happy and bubbly, and flexible but knows hoe to chi block you and could kill you if she hits an important part of your body.

Jet, the leader of the group called the Freedom Fighters and is also mischievously handsome but could kill you too.

Longshot, the quiet guy but is amazingly good at archery which could be aimed at you and you could die from.

Smellerbee, the girl who look like a boy but is no and also follows Jet but is one of the strongest out of the team.

The Duke, the youngest team member of the Freedom fighters and is an earthbender.

Pipsqueak, the biggest and most physical of all the Freedom Fighters.

Sneers, the guy who looks out for them and tells them all the information they need.

Suki, Kyoshi warrior and is also scary when you fight her and she could also kill you.

They all didn't know that they were all going to be in the same classes at all. Didn't know that fate all brought them together. Didn't know that they would fall in love, and hate each other and be friends with each other. The 14 of them didn't know that at all.

Since the first day of school they were all enemy, and it all started this way.

* * *

Please let me know if it was good and tell me if you guys want more. :) Also, I'm sorry to have ended it there but I'm tired and lazy, sorry


	2. Chapter 2

So, I went back and took a look at this and noticed that there were actually 15 of them. Sorry :(

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

General Iroh was taking attendance of the kids who were in his classroom, although he already knew that they were all present. He gave a look at the empty desk next to Zuko. _'Well, almost present.'_ He thought that to himself as he cleared his throat to get attention from the students. He grabbed his clip board and began to say their names out loud.

"Aang." He looked around the room and found a boy at the age of twelve raising his hand at him with a very goofy grin.

"Present!" He was the first one in the chair of the right side of the room.

"And princess Azula." He looked at the seat next to Aang. (A/N: Just imagine the room as in the school time shipping classroom except their seat arrangements are different. Sorry, I'm not that very imaginary with my classrooms. ;P ) Azula looked at her uncle and rolled her eyes at him.

"Do we _all_ have to do what he just did?" Iroh chuckled at her as he shook his head.

"Well, now I know that you're here I'll go to the next person." Everyone looked at Azula then back to Iroh.

Jet: _'So she's the Demon Princess. She seems more bossy than evil.' _

Aang: _'I hope that I would be able to be friends with her.' _

Katara: _'Hm... I get the feeling that she's going to be mean.'_

Zuko: _'Why does she always have to ruin my days?' He's rolling his eyes at her. _

Mai: _'There she goes again.'_

Ty Lee: _'Aww, Azula! Now we look like the bad guys. _

Sokka: _'Why'd it get all quiet?'_

Suki: _'Well, she seems bossy.' _

Iroh got some names down as he got to the empty seat.

"The Duke?" He rose a questioned eyebrow at the little boy who had to stand in his chair to get attention.

"Is it _The_ duke or just Duke?" He didn't have to think long before he answered.

"It's _The_ Duke, sir." Iroh smiled as he wrote that down on a piece of paper.

"Hm... still not here huh?" Zuko was confused why his uncle said that.

"Ty Lee." She excitedly rose her hand in the air. Iroh chuckled as he checked her name off.

"And last, Zuko." He was the only one who was not called yet so everyone turned to look at him. He was about to say something until their classroom door opened and they saw a giant man in green clothing holding a little girl in a white dress's hand. As soon as Iroh moved to greet them she huffed then pulled her hand out of the man's grasp. She walked next to Uroh and turned around to look at the man with her hands on her hips.

"For the last time, I am blind. Not your little walking doll." She blew at her bangs which was not really in her face.

"Your parents told me to escort you here so it is my duty to do so." She now crossed her arms in front of the man.

"Whatever. You can leave now." She gestured her hand at the door, waiting for the man to leave. After a couple of intense staring from the two, the man finally left. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was gone. She turned towards Iroh now.

"Hey, where's my seat?" She tapped her foot on the ground. Iroh only smiled and told her where her seat was as everyone looked at her in shick of her eyes. Zuko wasn't paying attention until Toph sat down in her seat which was next to him. He looked at her eyes but couldn't say a thing.

"Stop staring." She said that so bluntly that Zuko was a bit surprised at first but then found his words again.

"How do you know taht I'm staring? You can't even see." Toph scoffed at that making Zuko dislike her even more than he already has.

"I'm blind, everyone always look at people that are blind." She waved her hand in the air dismissing the conversation but Zuko didn't care.

"And how would you know how people look at people who's blind when you can't see?" Toph smirked.

"Sure, I'm blind, but that doesn't make me stupid or weak." The smirk on her face never faded. Zuko sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _'Why do all girls have to be so complicated?'_ As Zuko was going through his rough childhood with girls, Sokka couldn't keep his eyes off Suki. As she glanced his way both would blush, having Azula to roll her eyes at that. After five long hour of doing nothing but listen to Iroh talk, it was time for lunch.

The whole time that they were with Iroh they listened to him talk about the Fire nation then Water tribe and some other places that he traveled to with Zuko. The reason why they didn't learn anything was because they were all from different places. As Iroh talked Azula was busy being bad with her two friends. They would meaninglessly throw paper at any random people that they would get, especially Zuko. He would sigh as Toph snickered behind her hands. What made his day worse was when Sokka said that Azula might've had a crush on him until they both yelled at him that they were brother and sisters. That gave him a totally different light of them. They all interacted with everyone on their classes and even made friends with some and enemies with others.

They all gathered outside the large room as other ran for food. As their whole classroom came into view everyone on there was dead quiet. Sokka looked around as if they were going to be attacked until he saw some girls giggled at him. _'Ah, now I get it! They were just being shy.'_ He said that as he wriggled his eyebrows at the two ladies making them giggle harder than before.

Everyone else in their classroom didn't get why they were all quiet right when they entered the room. They were all in quiet except for Sokka who was flirting ith the girls. A group of kids with paper poster walked up to them.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM ACTUALLY SEEING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!" They all looked at each other then back to the boy who spoke. The boy gasped loudly before turning to the hundreds of students in the room.

"You guys, they don't know who they are." AS soon as he finished those words the whole room erupted to a lot of noise. The boy quieted them down before explaining to them.

"It is said that you guys are the baddies of the school. That's why you guys were all in a classroom." They all looked at him in confusion before atoph started laughing.

"Oh boy, hahaha. You can't really believe that can you? I mean this is just for stupid people who listens to anything dumb and fake." The boy turned his attention to Toph who was all the way in the back of the class. The boy went to her and circled around her.

"I don't think I know who you are but if you're in this classroom, you must be bad too." Toph smirked at him.

"And what about these people?" He gave out a happy cry as he went back to his spot before.

"In case you guys don't know who you are, I'll tell you." He did a bow to them as everyone in there cheered him on for his guts. Sokka now turned to look at the boy as he went to Sokka.

"This is Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy who can't bend anything at all. Anything except for your _mind_! He is said to be the smartest out of all of these kids in here." Azula scoffed at that and went to confront him.

"And who exactly says that he is the smartest?" He went and hid behind Sokka as TY Lee and Mai made their way up to Azula.

"You... you're the demon Princess. You kill anyone that gets in your way. And those two are your followers. Mai and Ty Lee. Mai who never misses _any_ target with her knives and Ty Lee the chi blocker." He moved pass her as he came in front of aang and Katara who was next to each other coincidently. He pointed a finger at Aang.

"And you... yo're the Avatar, the only person in the whole world who could defeat her." He nw pointed a finger to an angry looking Azula.

"Not only just that but you're the strongest in the whole school too." He then turned his eyes away from a confused Aang to Katara.

"You are the only waterbender in the classroom a_nd_ you know how to blood bend. That bending of yours could be dangerous." Katara also gave him one of her onfused look as he went and found Suki.

"And you are the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. You are the strongest one out of all Kyoshi Warriors and that you killed some people on your way to here." He pointed his finger down at the ground as some people gasped at that. Suki wasn't just confused now. She furios with the boy.

"I did not kill anyone and why don't you take your false accusations to someone else. Stop bothering us." He completely ignored her and went to this large group which was the Freedom Fighters. Suki was so angry that Katara had to hold her back with the help of Aang and Sokka.

"The Freedom Fighters." Jet gave him a nasty look but he didn't care at all if he was going to die that day or not. If he cared at all, he was now the bad guys in some eyes but enemies in others.

"You guys are the bad guys of the classroom. You guys rob others and kill them so that they don't report you guys." Smellerbee was mad at his '_guys_' part so she went and stabbed her finger furiously inside the boy's chest.

"I am not a boy! I'm a girl!" He gasped at that and looked back to the hundreds of students.

"Did you guys hear that? She's not a boy but a _Girl!_' Smellerbee facepalmed her forehead as the boy eyed them suspiciously.

"If you are a girl, then who's your boyfriend out of the group? Is it the leader?" He turned to look at Jet questioningly as students was saying ohh's at them. Jet was fed up with this so he got out of the room. He was walking until the boy ran after him and Jet kicked him which made him bump into Zuko. Assoon as the boy realised who he was next to he gasped loudly.

"And this is Zuko! The dangerous firebender who also fights with is duelling swords." Zuko rolled his eyes at him.

"And you are said to be the most mysterious one." Toph scoffed at him and he turned his attention to her again.

"Well, the second to the most mysterious." He was now in front if toph again.

"Hm... who might you be?" Toph smirked at him.

"How about the Greatest earthbender in the whole world?" He looked at her one more time before he laughed at her.

"You? But you're blind and you're so small and tiny." Toph only grinned wider. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and brought it up to her knees revealing her thighs a bit and tucked it there, under her under dress. She got into a horse stance.

"Wanna try? You should be glad to be able to fight me without paying." She blew at her bangs again as he stared at her wide eyed.

"You can't fight in school!" Toph laughed at him.

"So, you're just all talk but you can't do anything? Heh, you're just like everybody else." He stared at her again before another boy got in front of her.

"So you think that you're so great huh? Well fight me then, I am the best earthbender from master Yu's class." Toph spit at the ground receiving disgusted looks.

"Are you sure you're the _best_ from the class and didn't just get that title with money?" The boy in front of her gasped but then composed himself.

"Think whatever you want little girl." He was the first to strike but was blocked by Toph's attack. He was about to strike again but got thrown away five feet from where he was standing. They all gasped at her amazed. They just started fighting and she already won him by only two strikes. _Two_ strikes?! As she threw her hands up in victory. Some boys shook their head.

"No way... there's only one person who fights like that. Guys! She's the Blind Bandit!" All the Earth kingdom boys started shouting and running around. Aang and the rest were confused. From up on the ceiling they heard an echo before the speakers were on.

"Ahem, Toph Bei Fong, please come to the office right now. This is an order." Toph huffed at her bangs again as the whole schol looked at her to the speaker again.

"You're a Bei Fong!?" She just casually shrugged her shoulders at them.

"You said that this was an order but you even ask a '_please_'? Besides, Toph Bei Fong listens to no one." She turned around but got stuck under earth from the Dai Li agents... _Or_ security. She struggled for a moment before earthbending herself underground then exploding the earth. Some more was coming to fight her. She got into her horse stance and earth bended them away. As more came into her view she earth bended them underground until there was only one left standing. She gave her signature smirk as she moved her hands and a huge boulder from the ground was hovering over the Dai Li agent. She made it clear that if he took one more step that would be the last thing he ever did. He backed up and turned around only to be sucked underneath into the ground. The speakers turned on again.

"Toph, this is the last time that we would be asking you to come into the office." She turned to the direction of the speaker and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I would come if I knew where it was!" She tapped her foot on the floor, reading people's face expressions. Some were amazed that she fought the boy _and_ the Dai Li agents, some feared her, and some were angered with her. From the speaker they heard a sigh.

"Fine. Ask someone to take you there." Toph never moved from her spot.

"You can hear me and talk to me. So, just do it hear." They heard another sigh from the speaker.

"There is no time for you to be playing around." Again, she didn't budge at all.

"Tell me where it is then. Just give me directions. I could get there. I'm blind, not paralyzed." The voice in the speaker gave in and told her the directions to get there as she smirked at her victory. She finally gave in too and got ready to leave. As she left she could hear people talking about her being awesome which she smiled at. As she made her way the classroom was still there. Sokka just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"What... how did she do that?! She's blind!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the leaving Toph as he glanced back to his sister. Aang had a bright smile on his face.

"She waited, and listen... before striking. She reminds me of King Bumi!" He was now jumping at the thought of his old friend. Katara smiled at his childness before looking back to Azula and her friends.

"You know, I'm surprised that you weren't the first one to start a fight." Mai said that as she filed her nails. Azula glared at her friend.

"I was too but who cares. We've still got the whole school year." Zuko shook his head at his sister as he made way to get his lunch.

Katara was unsure of being around Azula. She always had the feeling that she would hurt someone. She snapped out of her thoughts as her brother told her that he was hungry. She smiled before also going to get their food. As they were walking there she paused.

"Wait, what about Toph? I don't want her to be alone. I'm going after her. You guys go first." Her brother just shrugged at her as he grabbed Aang and ran to get his meat. As Katara passed Azula and her group she smirked.

"Girls, why don't we go and play a little, now that the girl is gone?" She looked at Mai and TY Lee. Ty Lee just shrugged while Mai said whatever.

"Great, but let's get Zuko too." She moved around the crowd of kids as she went to go look fer her brother. She finally found him sitting next to Sokka and Aang. _'Perfect. Now I won't have to go looking for them too.' _ She went up to her brother who was eating quietly by himself as Sokka and Aang was talking. They had a table all to their self since kids were still afraid of them. Azula was plotting something evil as she found herself at the table.

"Hey Zuzu, who's your little friends here?" Aang and Sokka turned to look at her.

"Oh, hey guys." Aang said that with his cheerful voice but it wasn't breaking the intensive glares that Zuko and Sokka gave to Azula. Ty Lee and Mai was now at the table.

"Oh look. You're the cute guy from before." Sokka almost chocked on his food as he heard that came out of Ty Lee's mouth. He looked at her and she just stared straight back at him. He took a drink of his water before answering her.

"Why thank you Ty Lee. You're beautiful yourself." Ty Lee giggled as Sokka went back to eat his lunch. Azula rolled her eyes at them before continuing.

"Well Zuzu, aren't you going to invite us to sit down with you?" Zuko glared at her.

"Sit wherever you want. I don't care." She sat down across Zuko and Mai sat next to him. Ty Lee sat across from Sokka.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Zuko sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you want Azula?" She chuckled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zuzu." Sokka laughed as he heard the name.

"She called you Zuzu. Hahaha that is so cute. Haha so cute I can't stop laughing." Aang chuckled a little bit too before telling Sokka to no make fun of Zuko.

"See? Even the Water tribe peasant thinks so too." Sokka stopped laughing the second he heard her call him _'peasant.'_ He glared at her.

"I'm not a peasant." Azula gave an evil laugh to him.

"In the Water tribe, you guys are all peasants. It's the truth isn't it?" Sokka growled at her as she laughed evilly. While they were doing that Toph arrived in the office.

"Come in please, we must have a talk with you." Toph got inside the room.

"What we wanted to talk to you is about your behaviour and about fighting." Toph scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up already." Councilman Sue shook his head.

"Inside school, miss Bei Fong, we do not tempt others to fight with you and we do not roll up our clothes." He looked at Toph's clothing before continuing on.

"Did you hear me miss Bei Fong?" Toph waved a hand in the air.

"I had to get comfortable when I was fighting." King Bumi, who was also so on the room, laughed at her.

"Had to get comfortable." He said that between laughs. Sue shook his head at the man.

"Please, King Bumi, don't get too comfortable." he stopped laughing after a while before Sue continued again.

"Also, we don't fight against the Dai Li agents." He looked at Toph. She shrugged at him.

"Hey, if they're the bad guys, I have to protect myself." Bumi smiled at her. Sue gave a sigh at her.

"Yes, but they're not the bad guys Toph, they're supposed to help us keep the school safe." Toph still didn't believe him. He gave another look at the paper before looking at King Bumi and sighing.

"And because, you're not the Greatest Earthbender in the whole world." Toph gave him an angered look.

"You called me in here because of that?!" Sue shook his head as King Bumi went to talk to Toph.

"Yes, because _I_ am the Greatest Earthbender of all time _and_ the Greatest Earthbender in the whole world. _Now_ you can leave." As he said that two guards came in and took Toph out. As she realised that she pounded on the door.

"I'm going to get you for this, you hear me? And you're not the Greatest Earthbender, I am!"

"Yes I am." Toph stopped pounding when she realised that Katara was there. She took deep breaths as Katara came to her.

"What happened Toph?" She crossed her arms as she turned around to meet Katara.

"Stupid earthbending old man." She had a pout on her face. Katara thought about that before a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh! You mean King Bumi?" Toph huffed again.

"He's a king? He doesn't deserve that throne. That earthbending stealing title old man!" She said that with so much passion that Katara couldn't help but laugh at her.

"C'mon Toph, let's go." Toph followed Katara into the hallway.

"Thanks, Sugar queen." katara gave her a questioning look.

"Sugar queen?" Toph smiled at her.

"I give people nicknames." Katara smiled back at her.

"So, that means you like Bumi too?" Toph stopped walking.

"Sugar queen, I'm giving you ten seconds to run for your life before I kill you. You better run now! You Hear Me?!" As she said that ten seconds to run Katara started sashin through the hall leaving behind an extremely and agreed Toph. They ran all the way to where Sokka and aang was. They heard a commotion going on as they got there.

"You Water tribe peasant!" Azula said that last part disgustingly as she can. Sokka was now red with anger as Katara and Toph came into view.

"What's going on here Sokka?" She went to her brother's side.

"Azula is calling us Water tribe peasants!" Katara now raised her look at Azula.

"That's the truth though." Katara was now angry too.

"We're peasants but what does that make you huh? Dirt?" Azula was now fighting with Katara too.

"Actually, dirt means a lot more than her." Azula heard Toph said that and glared at her.

"Be quiet, you blind girl." Toph only smirked up at her.

"That's Blind, _awesome_ bending girl to you, Azula." Azula now had her hands into lightning, ready to attack them but was ambushed by the Dai Li agents. That fight also caused a lot of commotion too. Because of that fight, there was now that rumor of Zuko vs Sokka. They said that because they had a lot of common except the fact that they were from different nations. Zuko had a sister. Sokka had a sister. Zuko liked Mai who was a non bender. Sokka like Suki and she was a non bender. (The story got turned into them actually dating the girls which they aren't.) Zuko had Ty Lee who was just there and Sokka had Aang and Toph. Well, Sokka's team had one more person but Toph seems to be more independent. And from there on out, they were enemies.

The Zuko and Sokka rumor made them enemies. What made it worse was that some of them didn't really want to fight and because they were all in the same classroom, Stuck Together.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Also, I wanted to know who you guys might think end up together. **_BUT_ **I was trying to do Toko, if you know what I mean. So yeah, tell me what you guys think who might end up together, thanks, hope you enjoyed :) Hope my grammar was good!


End file.
